


You Have a Choice to Make

by sleeplittlechild



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9283346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeplittlechild/pseuds/sleeplittlechild
Summary: "I will not ask again."And Magnus doesn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had this idea for a while. Of Magnus running away and fulfilling his stereotype the day Alec gets married. And then time got further and further away, so...sorry about the blah.

“I will not ask again.”

And Magnus doesn’t.

He meets with Clary and Jace and has to roll his eyes at the obvious tension between the siblings. Seriously, why can’t people just sit down and talk out their problems? Why does everything have to be a Greek tragedy?

Then Alec walks up, and Magnus remembers he’s in no position to talk.

“I’m sorry I asked!” He snaps. And part of him really is, but not about Clary and Jace. He’s sorry he asked Alec if they could ever be something.

So he won’t ask again. He’ll just find Ragnor, wake Jocelyn, and flit away. He’s thinking Dubai.

Then Ragnor is attacked.

Ragnor is dead.

Warlocks aren’t supposed to die. They’re immortal. They’re constant. More than vampires and infinitely more than werewolfs. Mundanes aren’t even a blip and Shadowhunters, even less so.

Ragnor is dead. He is no longer constant. And Magnus is thrown off-kilter. His whole world is upside-down.

He is heartbroken over a Shadowhunter. His best friend is dead. The Book of the White is somehow within his reach and he’s not sure if he has the power to use it.

Clary and Jace return to the Institute. Magnus runs off to Singapore.

He orders three different cocktails and a whiskey and bhang because, hey – they have it here and Magnus really wants to get out of his head. He dances to bass-heavy pop music. It’s all he can do without Ragnor by his side to playfully criticize the other patrons. Ragnor always hated clubs. Magnus always loved dragging him to clubs, because of how much Ragnor. Hated. Clubs.

He finds a pretty blonde boy and drapes one arm around him and the other around a fae girl. They stumble into a love hotel and Magnus tries to lose himself in the hedonistic pleasure.

It doesn’t work.

It’s a little after four in the morning. His two bedfellows are fast asleep, spent and happily exhausted. Magnus isn’t – he’s not even tired. All he can think of is that, a few hours ago, Alec was married. To a woman. The wedded rune would be forever etched onto Alec’s skin.

Magnus, the man known for throwing parties and portaling off to hedonistic pleasures, the one who had tried for a century to keep that spark of life alive at all costs, finally feels, lying in bed with a beautiful boy in one arm and a lovely girl in the other, his heart turn to stone

**Author's Note:**

> Rewritten - 1/20/17


End file.
